I'm Following But I Can't Keep Up
by Butterfly Fairy
Summary: Hermione was saved by none other than Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. An accident occured and he is turned into an eight year old. Now Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape must hide in the muggle world from Death Eaters. Lots of laughs and humor. P
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. After reading a ton of fanfiction, I just had this idea and I started to brainstorm. Well, here's the first chapter and please review and tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of characters.

**Chapter 1**

They were surrounding her. She was trapped. Hermione glanced at each one of them and counted six. Six Death Eaters. How was she suppose to stop them? She raised her wand to protect herself and to prepare for an upcoming curse. The Death Eaters snickered and laughed. One of them said, "Think you can stop all of us, you foolish mudblood little girl?"

Just by hearing that voice, Hermione knew that it was Lucius Malfoy. A jolt of fear crept up her spine. "Aw look, the little mudblood is scared. The poor thing is shaking," laughed Bellatrix Lestrange as she mocked her victim.

'Harry, Ron, where are you?' she thought, 'Please come and save me.' As the Death Eaters continued to march towards her, she felt her back touch the stone wall of Hogwarts. She closed her eyes and thought about the people she cared about.

It had been her final year at Hogwarts and there was only a month left until graduation. This shouldn't be happening. She should be in her Head Girl's room studying for her N.E.W.T.S or trying to keep Harry and Ron out of trouble; even cheering for the Griffendor team on the Quidditch field.

The final battle raged on as she felt cornered. Harry and Dumbledore were fighting Lord Voldemort and she did not know where Ron was. Years fifth and up were fighting alongside teachers, while the prefects were guarding the younger years since they were not ready for the battle. Hermione got separate from the others and a few Death Eaters noticed that she was one of Harry Potter's best friends and they chased her, throwing hexes and curses until she was cornered.

Hermione had never felt so lost and alone. The six Death Eaters each raised their wands. Just then Hermione remembered that there was a way to escape. Her Time Turner. Once again, Professor McGonagall gave it to Hermione as she took on a load of courses, just like her third year.

She quickly reached into her shirt and pulled out the thin chain that held the Time Turner. She rolled the sands of time three times, looking back at her would be killers. Just then someone pushed her out of the way. She stumbled and six identical greens flashes of light shot out of their owners wands. A hand shot out and ripped off her Time Turner from her neck. The six curses hit simultaneously the Time Turner. She watched in horror as the holder of the necklace collapsed. Then a golden light engulfed the figure. As quickly as these events had enfolded, the light disappeared leaving a little boy no older than eight years old. The Death Eaters were so shocked that they did not see Aurors running towards them.

"Harry!" yelled Hermione. She rushed over to the hospital bed and gave her best friend a crushing hug. "You're okay," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Herm…ione…you're hurt…ing…me…can't…breath…" gasped Harry.

Hermione blushed and said, "sorry. Hey where's Ron? Is he okay?"

"Don't worry he's fine. Madam Pomfrey shooed him out of the Hospital Wing. Said non-injured folks can't be in here. Wait a minute. Why is she letting you stay?" asked Harry.

"Well I was cornered by Death Eaters. I was so scared Harry. I actually thought that this was it, I'm going to die. Then I remembered my Time Turner. I was about to use it when the Avada Kedavra curse was coming towards me," said Hermione.

Harry looked at his friend and felt guilty that he wasn't there. He had been fighting Voldemort along with Dumbledore. It was a long battle, he thought he wouldn't make it. He realized that all of his loved ones would be gone if he didn't stop this psychopath. He gathered his courage while the Headmaster distracted him. Using the expecto patronum, he managed to conjure the spell that destroyed Voldemort. All of his love and happiness went into that charm. Voldemort was so evil that he couldn't withstand the charm's power of love.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, "Harry?"

"Huh, oh sorry Herm, space out there, what did you say?" questioned Harry.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Well Professor Snape saved me and…"

"WHAT? That greasy git saved you? How? More importantly why?" said Harry looking dumbfounded.

"Honestly, did you really think he would let me die? Sheesh," exclaimed Hermione, "What I am trying to say is that, when he pushed me out of the way of the Avada Kedavra curses, he grabbed my Time Turner, and well it shattered."

"You mean he's stuck in the past somewhere. YES! YES! This is the best news I've ever heard," yelled Harry, forgetting about his injuries and jumping on the hospital bed.

Hermione stood next to the bed, arms crossed around her chest. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends could be so selfish. "I hate to bust you're joyful moment of happiness, but Professor Snape is not in the past," said Hermione.

Harry immediately stopped jumping, his face full of disappointment. "What do you mean?" he asked, "What happened?"

"The Time Turner shattered causing a golden light to surround him and well he's a…"

Harry didn't hear that last part and said, "Sorry didn't catch that Hermione."

"He's a kid now alright," answered Hermione.

The room was suddenly quiet. Harry mouth dropped and for some reason, he couldn't fight the force of gravity to bring it back up. Hermione waited for Harry to say something, but the door to the hospital wing opened with Dumbledore entering. Behind him, an angry little boy with shoulder length raven, black hair followed, robes billowing behind. If looks could kill, the both Harry and Hermione would already be six feet underground.

The smaller version of the Potions Master of Hogwarts clenched his fists tight, eyes glaring at Harry. "What are you staring at Potter?" he said with a boyish voice, no longer a man's.

Harry could not believe it. Snape was actually a kid! And he has his memory too. Just then, Ron came running into the room, not caring that he was forbidding to come in. He passed both Dumbledore and little Snape. His only mission was to see if his best mate was alright.

"Harry! So glad that you're okay," said Ron, "Harry? Aren't you listening?"

Harry reached out with his hand, grabbed Ron's face and put in the direction of Snape. His mouth opened just as wide as Harry.

Snape clearly getting annoyed at the staring said, "If you are quite finished staring at me, Dumbledore and I have business with Granger."

"Harry, it spoke!" said Ron bewildered, "Weird, looks and sounds like Snape, don't it?"

"Hermione says it IS Snape," replied Harry.

The two boys looked at one another and stared back at Snape. A muscle twitched at the corner of the boys mouths. Then, they both roared with laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter you two, now grow up," yelled Hermione as she stomped her foot in protest of her frustration.

Snape fumed as the two boys were clutching their ribs, obviously soar from laughing.

"Look…ha ha… he's having a…ha ha ha…temper tantrum," said Ron between laughs.

That made Harry laugh even harder. They both cried to the point where they had tears in their eyes. Hermione was embarrassed by her friend's rudeness and Snape was trying to decide which hex to curse them with. Professor Dumbledore let the boys laugh it up as he could not stop them at this point in time.

Once the boys got under control of their fit of giggles, Dumbledore asked Hermione some questions about what had happened. After hearing both her and Severus Snape's version of the story he said, "Well I have never heard of something like this happen before. I will be doing some research and see what I can do. In the meantime, we have to accommodate Professor Snape's living arrangements."

"What exactly do you mean, Headmaster?" asked Snape in his now small voice. He heard Ron Weasley snicker and turned his head to glare at him. Weasley immediately bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Unfortunately Severus, you cannot stay in your quarters while you, how shall I say, appear to be this age," said Dumbledore.

"This is preposterous. I am an adult and I can choose where to live and where not to live," yelled Snape.

"Try to understand Severus, in the ministries eyes and to the magic of the Time Turner, you are in fact, eight years old. So for now I have arranged that you will be under the care of these three."

"WHAT!" said all four in unison, interrupting Dumbledore.

"Do not worry it will only be temporary until we find a better solution. All four of you will be living in a safe house in the Muggle world. Everything has been arranged," said Dumbledore.

"But sir, what about school?" protested Hermione.

"And my job?" yelled Snape.

"And Quidditch?" said both Harry and Ron.

"All of your plans will have to be postponed until we find a better solution. Now all four of you are on the hit list of escaped Death Eaters. They will seek revenge on all of you because it's because of you that Lord Voldemort has died. It is extremely important that you must help each other because it will be difficult. Hermione, Harry and Ron, you three will have jobs in the Muggle world, while Severus," Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, "will attend Elementary School."

The amount of profanity and cusses that came out of Harry, Ron, and Snape's mouths was enough to wash with ten bars of soap.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to those who had reviewed. Glad that you found it funny. I will try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those belong to the genius J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2**

"Potter! Weasley! Granger! Slow down, I said that at least six times," yelled Snape dragging his luggage behind him. Walking up the path to Hogsmeade village to meet Dumbledore was starting to be a challenge in itself.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and smirked looking at their once cruel Potions Professor, who is behind the path having difficulty keeping up with the three teenagers. Ron looked ahead and saw Hermione was well out of ear shot, carrying her own suitcase and her cat, Crookshanks. Ron smiled and thought, 'This should be fun. It will be the perfect opportunity for a little revenge.'

Ron slowed and Harry knew what he was up to, so started to slow down as well. "Sorry Professor, forgot that now you have to run to keep up. Must have slipped my mind," said Ron, which they were now side by side with Snape, who is in the middle of the two.

"Slipped your mind my arse. You were both doing that on purpose. Wait until I get back to normal, the two of you will have detention for a week," said Snape as he tried to make his voice threatening.

"That's kind of weird, you keep talking about setting detention for Ron and me, but what about Hermione, she's way further up than us," complained Harry.

"Well Potter, if you haven't forgotten back at Hogwarts, Miss Granger had said that she will stay ahead to make sure the path is clear and for the two of you to CARRY MY LUGGAGE. No wonder that the both of you dunderheads are useless in potions. Can't even follow a simple step of instructions," said Snape with his face red from both anger and exhaustion.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, finding that this is certainly the time to get back at him for all of the abuse they had to put up with over the years. It was not their fault that their potions marks were low. If only Snape would do his job and grade properly.

Ron saw the perfect opportunity to get his revenge for all the hard work in potions he had to do and only get a barely passing grade. Not planning to tell Harry he simply said, "Oi Harry, carry the little man's luggage. I mean he looks so helpless."

"What was that Weasley?" yelled Snape.

Harry didn't know what Ron was up to but did as Ron told him. He braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Well Professor, you see, me and Harry had a really stressful year, what with all the homework and classes, and just trying our very best to succeed. But your class Professor, we both felt is extremely unfair. We did our homework, we did the potions, but our marks are still not as satisfactory to get accepted to an aurors course," explained Ron calmly, "We've noticed a certain amount of favoritism in your class, the Slytherins, especially Malfoy, so care to explain?"

Snape looked up to see Potter and Weasley looking down at him, waiting for an answer. "There is nothing to explain, Mr. Weasley, my first comment was perfectly clear, THE BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" he screamed.

Blinded with anger both Ron and Harry picked up Snape and brought him off a little ways off the trail, knowing a brook was there, since they did travel to Hogsmeade whenever they get the chance.

"PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" yelled Snape at the top of his lungs.

"Sure. As you wish Professor," said Harry with a smile. Both Harry and Ron let go of Snape's arms and he fell face first into the brook. Mud and bugs were all over Severus Snape as he tried to get out but kept slipping back, making him even more covered with mud. Harry and Ron were both laughing so hard that they did not see an angry Hermione behind.

"What do you think you are doing?" said Hermione with her arms crossed. She didn't let them answer as she saw her Professor trying desperately to get out of the brook. "I can't believe you two," she said as she took out her wand saying Windgadium Leviosa, lifting Snape out of the brook and placed him on his feet in front of her.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"NO MISS GRANGER I'M NOT ALRIGHT! Those two brainless idiots you call your friends are pushing me to the edge of sanity," said Snape as he is wiping the mud off his face. He turned to Harry and Ron and said, "I'll make the two of you suffer for this, mark my words."

Snape's threat did not affect Harry and Ron. They were more concerned of what Hermione is going to do to them. Hermione did a cleaning charm on Snape and they all started on the path again, staying all close together, but neither saying a word.

* * *

The sight of Headmaster Dumbledore ahead of the path at the beginning of Hogsmeade Village brought relief to Snape, Hermione, Ron and Harry. The four of them dragged their luggage with them, looking exhausted.

"Ah, I'm glad that you could make it," exclaimed Dumbledore with a gleam in his eyes. "I have everything prepared for you. You will be taking this Portkey," he said pointing to the empty potato chip bag that is lying on the ground in front of him, "It should lead you to your temporary house."

"How long exactly are we going to be staying there Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Until I believe that the danger is over or that Professor Snape will return to normal so he can return to being a spy to lock away any remain Death Eaters," explained Dumbledore.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all looked at each other while Professor Snape was shooting daggers at Dumbledore.

"Now onto important matters, Hermione, I believe it will be a good idea that you will handle the funding. There will be a deposit amount of 1000 Pounds a month made to a Muggle account. All the information will be there once you arrived. Just take a look in the kitchen," Hermione simply nodded at Dumbledore, acknowledging that she understood. "And to stop neighbors from being too suspicious, I have found employment for both Mr. Weasley and Harry here at a Muggle store called Wal-Mart. I had charmed a false copy of a resumé to make yours look the best choice available," said Dumbledore looking to one set of eyes to another. Neither looked happy that they are all unwillingly going to be staying together for what seems to be at the moment a long period of time.

"You will all follow this cover up story of being all siblings, by the names of Alice," said Dumbledore indicating to Hermione, "Steve," pointing to Ron, "Alex," he said to Harry, "and Drake," he said with a smile to Snape.

"Ridiculous," muttered Professor Snape under his breath.

Professor Dumbledore chose to ignore his comment and continued, "Just remember to call one another by those names when in Muggle public to not arouse suspicion. Miss Granger, you will be the oldest sister, and you will be staying at the home so these Social Workers know that you are of legal age and are taking care of everything. Now all of you are orphans, whose parents have died in a car crash and all of you moved due to your old home was too expensive to keep up. Mr. Weasley and Harry will go to Muggle school once the summer has ended and Severus," he paused for a moment then resumed what he is about to say, "Will go to elementary."

The trio fought hard to keep from bursting out loud with laughter. Hermione was biting her bottom lip hard that it almost bled, Harry was simply holding his breath, and Ron let a chuckle pass his lips.

After Snape gave a glare to each of his students, he said, "Really Headmaster, sending me to an infantile school is not what I consider a good time to waste, while I could be researching. I'm a Potions Master. Going to a children's school will surely make me lose my mind. There must be a better solution," said Snape, starting to sound desperate.

"If there is Severus, there isn't enough time. This is the only solution at the moment I can come up with at the moment that will keep you all safe," explained Dumbledore with some pity in his eyes. "Now there isn't anymore time to waste, you must all get going. All together touch the Portkey and you will be at your new home."

Dutifully, they all went to the Portkey and crouched downed with their luggage in their hands.

"Ok, on the count of three we'll all place our hands on it. Everyone ready?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded while Snape had a look on his face that read, 'Do not tell me what to do.'

"Good luck to all of you," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you for your help Professor," replied Harry.

"Harry?" said Ron all of a sudden.

"Yeah Ron?" asked Harry.

"Just hope there's enough food, mate," said Ron with a grin on his face.

Harry laughed while Hermione said, "Oh brother." And Snape just rolled his eyes.

"One….Two…..," all readied there hands above the chip bag, "THREE!" A familiar tug all latched on to their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ow… get off of me…"

"You're on my hair..."

"Do not touch me Potter!"

"That's Ron you greasy git."

The tangled four were all on the ground of their new home. The Portkey left them all on top one another in a mess of limbs. Crawling on hands and knees, Hermione was the first to get out. She quickly brushed herself off and saw how the boys were still arguing. She rolled her eyes and decided to leave them to solve their own problems.

Looking at the living, she was impressed at how big it is. A couch was at the center facing a rather large television. She looked behind her and saw the front door then she noticed that the kitchen was straight ahead. A staircase started at the corner of the living near a window that led to a hallway upstairs where she guessed that was the location of the bedrooms. 'First things first,' she thought and headed to the kitchen.

After reading a few of the instructions Dumbledore left, Ron came in looking exited.

"Hey Hermione, did you see the rooms upstairs? They're gigantic! Better hurry up and pick your room before Snape picks the one near the library," said Ron.

"Library?" said Hermione getting up from the table completely forgetting the papers she was reading.

Ron laughed as he saw his friend's reaction at the word 'library'.

Harry looked around his new room, which he will be sharing with Ron since there was only three bedrooms and he was certain that he did not want to share one with Snape. He finished unpacking in time to hear Ron yell his name from downstairs. Harry sighed and made his way to see what Ron wanted.

"Harry this house is charmed or enchanted or something or other," said Ron as Harry came down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. I was in the kitchen looking for some food," started Ron as Harry nodded his head, "When this big white box thing was making a humming noise. I went to look at it, but don't worry I had my wand, and anyways I went closer. There was this latch or handle and I grabbed it. Nothing happened at first, but then I pulled it. Light magically appeared and food was inside. Get this Harry, it was all cold. It's like, it knew exactly what I wanted, but with a catch. See the connection, I wanted food, but the catch is the food turned cold. Weird, eh?"

Harry stared at his friend bewildered, but then again Ron had never been to a Muggle house before. He just hoped that Snape will know more about Muggles than his friend because right now, Harry senses that it will take Hermione and him quite some time to teach Ron about the Muggle world.

"Okay you guys, listen up," said Hermione to Ron, Harry and the infant Snape, who were all sitting on the couch except Snape that was standing behind. Hermione called down for a meeting so she can explain the situation she learned, "Professor Dumbledore left some instructions, first of all we are forbidden to do magic of any kind."

"What? Why?" asked Harry and Ron.

Instead of Hermione answering, Snape said, "It's obvious isn't it? The Headmaster does not want the Ministry to know that we are in hiding. Plus there are still a few Death Eaters active within, just a precaution."

"Er…yeah that's right, so you guys better not do any magic. And second we can't go out alone after dark, too dangerous. And lastly Professor Dumbledore had arranged that some visitors will be coming on Saturday nights to make sure everything is alright," explained Hermione.

"Who's coming Hermione?" asked Harry with wonder.

"I have no idea, he did not say," replied Hermione, "Oh well, we'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly all four of them saw a thick patch of smoke come out of the oven. "Oh no!" yelled Hermione, "THE ROAST!"

Everyone left the living room and followed Hermione into the kitchen, where she opened the oven and huge flames shot out. Luckily she did not get burned.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," said Harry as he ran out the back that was in the kitchen.

"Ron, get Snape out of here," said Hermione with authority.

"I'm not going anywhere with this imbecile!" yelled Snape to Hermione while pointing at Ron.

"Me either," said Ron defiantly.

Hermione turned her face away from the flames ever so slowly. Her right eye was beginning to twitch and a visible vein started to show on her temple. Ron and Snape both looked at the extremely angry Hermione, and started to back away, afraid that she will viciously attack them, and headed out of the kitchen.

Harry returned a few minutes later, dragging a long, green garden hose behind him. Getting soaked in the process, he pointed the hose at the fire and left it there until it extinguished. Both looked at each other and sighed with relief. They turned and surveyed the damage, which apparently wasn't that extensive. All that needed to be done was to clean the oven to get rid of the burn spots.

"Looks like we're having take-out tonight," said Hermione to Harry. Harry didn't show it but he was glad that he turned the oven to broil and poured grease all over the roast…

As the week went on, Harry and Ron were helping Hermione do some major cleaning in the house while Snape was in his room doing who knows what.

"I don't understand how that git is getting off of not cleaning," complained Ron.

"Well Ron, obviously he can't lift the vacuum cleaner," said Hermione as she reached on top of a shelf with a dirty rag.

"He can very well do other things, right Harry," said Ron turning to Harry that was sweeping a large pile of dirt.

"Er…" started Harry but Ron didn't let him finish.

"And another thing I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for Snape," said Ron pointing his finger at Hermione.

"Well Ron, obviously I'm mature enough to not start arguments and hex people for revenge," explained Hermione even though she knew that it was a pathetic excuse.

"I see what's going on, you're just sucking to the teacher to get good grades!" exclaimed Ron.

Hermione threw her rag on the ground, glared at Ron and ran upstairs.

Ron was looking like he wanted to take the words right back into his mouth as he stared at Harry.

"Don't worry, let her calm down a bit and then go apologize," said Harry with a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ron with a sigh and went gloomily back to work.

Meanwhile in the library Hermione was curled up on the couch with a book on her lap. However she wasn't reading since she could not read the page due to the tears were blocking her vision.

Just then Snape walked in and rolled his eyes at Hermione. He continued to the bookshelf and started to browse. Seeing a particular book was out of reach, he considered whether to get a chair to stand on, but not in front of Granger. Hearing a sniff he figured she wouldn't leave anytime soon, so he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione lifted her tear face to Snape, snapped a 'none of your business' and returned to stare at her page.

Snape frowned but decided to let that go since the girl was emotional distressed. Being bored out of his mind, he needed that book so he said, "I heard that buffoon talking, rather loudly might I add, how he insulted you."

Hermione was looking at Snape with an interest now as he continued, "That idiot probably didn't even know what he was talking about. Course I don't find, how did he say 'sucking up to the teacher.' That block-head is just jealous of that you can brew the Potion of Paralyses in your sleep."

Hermione smiled at Snape and said, "I think you just gave me a compliment."

Snape realizing that was exactly what he had done recovered and quickly added, "That was certainly not a compliment. It was a statement that you are a know-it-all."

Still smiling Hermione said, "Nice try, but I don't believe you."

Face red with anger and fist clenched, he glared at Hermione. Ignoring this, Hermione got up and went to where Snape was standing. Looking down at him she said, "Which book did you want?"

Suddenly the anger vanished as he looked up Hermione's eyes and replied hastily, looking at his feet, "Understanding Technology for Dummies".

Hermione stood on her toes, got the book and handed it to Snape. She could see his embarrassment and quickly added, "I need help figuring out revenge for Ron, even though he didn't mean it, he still deserves it, don't you think?"

"I actually have a plan all prepared after he and Potter dropped me in that bog," said Snape with a smirk.

"Oh you can do whatever to Harry, I have nothing against him, but I'll be glad to assist you with the revenge for Ron," said Hermione with a gleam in her eyes.

"After Potter and Weasley leave for the orientation of their new job, I will explain the plan," said Snape.

Hermione and Snape both left to go their own separate ways.

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while to update, but with my job, hanging out with friends and reading HBP, it's hard to find time to write. So I hope the next chapter will come out much faster. Hope you enjoyed it and you are welcome to leave me a note to tell me what you think ; )

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or the characters.


End file.
